1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus and a control apparatus method of an engine which changes the opening-closing characteristic of engine valves through control of the variable valve mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In an engine equipped with a variable valve mechanism, the opening-closing characteristic of the intake and exhaust valves of the engine can be changed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-263015 describes a variable valve mechanism that changes duration and the maximum lift of engine valves.
In recent years, engines capable of further improvements in fuel economy and drivability (vehicle riding comfort) are desired in order to meet increasingly diversified demands from environmental concerns and from users.
In conjunction with engine control apparatuses equipped with a variable valve mechanism, various proposals intended to improve fuel economy and engine output have been made; however, there has been no appropriate proposal intended to improve vehicle drivability.